What is this?
by That Onesie
Summary: Little LukexBig Luke, what happens after 1:00 when the two Lukes are left alone? lemony goodness inside


A/N: I got bored, and decided to write a...crackfic? I don't even know. To make it less awkward and pehophile-ish Luke is 16 (which would make Legal 26)

All suggested canon in this fic is most likely wrong, and I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer: Professor Layton and all his adventures are owned by Level-5

* * *

><p>Big Luke leaned back in his chair after a long night of deducing, he glanced at his pocket watch. "1:16? Goodness it's early...," muttering to himself he rubbed the exhaustion from his eyes. He blinked as he looked down and noticed a rather noticeable lump in his trousers, he groaned. "Not you again! I don't have the energy to deal with you."<p>

The younger version of himself leaned against the door frame, yawning, "What are you doing up so early?" Little Luke couldn't find an appropriate pronoun to refer to his future self as. The older one snapped his head up and smirked.

_I just may never get this chance again, Flora and the Professor are asleep, and...what am I thinking! This is me! I can't do me! Isn't that narcissism? I have to say, I am pretty adorable..._He shook his head the smirk disappearing in the process, "I think the better question is what are you doing up? A _growing _boy like you should get plenty of sleep." Rubbing his chin pondering why he made the emphasis on 'growing.' Looking over him, he noticed he was only in his pajama bottoms, a pale blue satin pant, that was just a tad too long. Eyes lingering on the 16 year old's torso, he thought about how he liked to be touched when he was at that age, then shoving those thoughts out of his mind.

Little Luke, or so he was called, sighed and plopped himself down in a chair closer to his older self, "I'm only going to grow three or four more inches, one night with less sleep won't hurt," inferring by how tall his older counterpart was, he glanced over at the older one, blazer hanging on the chair, just in a white shirt with the dark blue tie loosened. As his eyes trailed down the older one's body he noticed a needy looking bulge, and giggled, ignoring the lust building inside him, "You seem to have an issue going on down there," he smiled as he brought his leg up to hide his own growing 'issue.'

Clearing his throat, the older one thought, _if I don't try to start this, who will? Plus, he seems to have an 'issue' of his own._ "Seems as if you have your own issue over there, too," he smirked as the younger one gasped. He walked over and quickly pulled the young one up from the chair, pinning him to the wall. Sticking his knee in between his younger legs, he continued, "I could help you if you wish," he said hot breathe sending chills down the young one's spine.

_Oh no, no no no no no,_ his mouth was agape trying to find words, _But if I want this wouldn't I want this, too? But I do...but it's me! I can't...well I can but, is it wrong? No, since I'm doing myself it's just masturbation, right? Yes! _As soon as he deciphered the puzzle he moaned at a knee brushing against his growing length. He brought his hands down and played his the older one's shirt buttons, "You remember being 16, right?" the young one undid the tie, exhaling onto the older one's collarbone, "with all the hormones, and anything that moves turns you on?" he whispered into his own ear, "well, I'd give anything if I got to do you...me...right now..."

Those words seemed to turn on a switch inside the older one's mind, he grasped the young one chin and brought their lips together. Their hearts started racing as the same thought entered their minds, _I am an awesome kisser_, they both smirked into the kiss, the young one sliding off the older one's shirt. Gasping at the thumbs playing with the waistband on his pants, the younger Luke's mouth opened. Diving his tongue into his younger self's mouth, tracing over every surface, _Am I really this sweet?_ The younger moaned as the tongue flicked against the roof of his mouth, he played with the older one's zipper, rubbing against the bulge, earning a low groan. While letting his younger self try to do battle in their mouths, the elder swept his younger counterpart up and placed him on the bed, bracing himself over him.

The younger pulled away whined needily, "Big Luke," he trailed off as he slowly undid the elder's pants, "I n-need Anh~!" The elder silenced the younger by grasping his fingers around a member that was all to familiar to him. He used his free hand to strip the teen of his pajama bottoms and underpants, while taking his sweet time remembering how he wanted to be touched when he was that age. He pushed off his own pants as an idea popped into his head.

A tongue flicked against the younger's head, a throaty escaped his lips as he felt himself encased by the warm, moist cave of his older self. Pulling up the elder for a deep kiss, he stroked a finger against the older manhood.

With a low groan the elder held out three fingers, "Suck them," he was surprised at the willingness of his younger self, _I remember being a little more hesitant about these kind of things._ The younger one spat out the fingers, giggling at how they glistened in the candlelight. It wasn't until the elder leaned down for a passionate kiss that he knew what was coming up. He clutched around the elder's neck as he felt the first finger enter, _I was pretty sure this was supposed to hurt more, _he nodded into the kiss pulling the elder closer.

As the elder eased in another finger, the younger yelped, the elder held his fingers still and kissed him, comforting him. As the pain eased, the younger one sighed and nodded, gasping as the older one began a scissoring motion. After adding a third finger and scissoring a while, the older one removed his fingers and pointed himself at his younger entrance. "You ready?"

"Well, if you're ready, then I'm ready, right?" the younger one smirked and brought the elder down a for a kiss, throwing his arms around the other's neck. A single thrust was all it took to make the younger see stars, uttering a low moan. The elder smirked as he continued thrusting hitting that one spot every time.

"Ahh...oh goodness," the younger pants as he bucked against the older, already feeling a growing warmth inside him, "I-I'm so c-close!" The elder sped up in thrusting, seeing how quickly he could finish himself off. With a loud groan the young one's seed was splattered over both of their abdomens. With his inner walls caving in, the elder couldn't hold himself and thrust a few more times before filling up his younger self. As he slid out, he grabbed a towel and cleaned up before kissing his younger self on the forehead and holding onto him.

"Hey, Big me? Does this count as narcissism?"

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed it!

Also, as said before I know how un-canonical this is.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
